Game Information
On this page you will find information about various things in the game. Beginner's Guide " Here you'll find help guides to get you started through the process of learning Gearquest! " = Game Rules & Mechanics = * Auction House * Boss * Character Classes * Diamonds * Difficulty gauge * Emoticons * Experience * Gear * Gold * Guilds * Healing * Item Class * Item condition * Locked Quests * Leveling chart * Loot System * Mail * Multi-Character System * PvP Titles * Quests * Random Spawns * Random stats * Specializations * Spells * Starting stats * Teams * Trading Game Terms * Armor * Bind on Equip * Bind on Pickup * Energy * Gear * Gold Member * NPC * Player vs Player * Rarity * Short Hand Game Terms * Soulbound * Statistics Terms * The King * The Test Server = Gear = Gear by Type * Back Piece * Belt * Bracers * Chest Piece * Footwear * Gloves * Head Piece * Leggings * Mount * Necklace / Amulet * Non-Equippable * One-handed Weapon * Rings * Shield * Shoulder Pads * Two-handed Weapon Gear by Location * List of Gear found in the Abyss * List of Gear found in the Asylum * List of Gear found in the Avernus * List of Gear found in the Bandit Camp * List of Gear found in the Cave of the Dead * List of Gear found in the Cemetery * List of Gear found in the Dark Forest * List of Gear found in the Diamond Fields * List of Gear found in the Doom Passway * List of Gear found in the Earthblood Crossing * List of Gear found in the Elven Passway * List of Gear found in the Haven * List of Gear found in the Hobgoblin's Retreat * List of Gear found in the Magma Pits * List of Gear found in the Miner's Camp * List of Gear found in the Parting of the Way * List of Gear found in the Plains of the Damned * List of Gear found in the Port * List of Gear found in the River of Shattered Souls * List of Gear found in the Shattered Rockfall * List of Gear found in the Underworld Entrance Special Gear * List of Gear found through Collections * List of Gear purchased with Diamonds Only * List of Map Fragment Gear * List of Limited Edition Gear * Sets of Gear = Locations = Minimaps The Underworld Sewers The Underworld Sewers can be reach through The Parting of the Ways, once you have reached level 35. * Shattered Rockfall - The immense cavern before you stretches for miles. The very ground here hungers & not all is what it seems. * Hobgoblin's Retreat - Clinging desperately to the remains of their domain, the hobgoblins will react with a savage fury to your presence. * River of Shattered Souls - As the Underworld's fury consumed, the soul of both beast and angel wavered, & with it the warmth of the world failed. * Kingdom of the Last Light - Deep Into the Dark Forest The Deep Dark forest can be reached through the Dark Forest, once you have reached level 14. * The Edge of Lunacy - '' The Dark Forest used to be home to many normal folk. But people have been disappearing. Or else going ...strange.'' * Vine Wasteland - * Eclipse Encampment - * Grove of the Ancient Moon - Team Boss List These are bosses that you can get your team to help you defeat. You gain more experiance when you fight a team-mates boss, rather then fighting your own boss. * The Slayer * Keeper Larenis * The Elven High Lord * Acid Draconus * Tarasque * Neumanwrath: The Shadow Sovereign * Demondim Fatalis * The Troll * The Pack Leader * The Magister * The Gatekeeper * Bilefang * Revenant * The Necromancer * Agamemnon * Stone Golem * Talus Lord * Earthblood Revolt * Cerberus * Chieftan Hrgul * The Temptress * Newborn Revenant * Dark Revenant Holiday Bosses * Dave Almighty * Dracula * Easter Bunny * Evil Cupid * Evil Santa * Frankenstein * Lusty the Snowman * Rainbow Ponykins * Rudolph the Rageface * Wicked Witch = SPOILER'S = WARNING!!! THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS ON ALL MAJOR FUNCTIONS AND FEATURES OF THIS GAME! DO NOT GO IN HERE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL THE GAME, AND LEARN IT THOUGH NORMAL GAMEPLAY! Category:Gameplay